The lost princesses
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: What if Ooo was not how it was supposed to be? What if Pb and the most of the princesses evil? What if their were more kingdoms? What if Finn and Jake were not how they were supposed to be? Well your about to find out. Lady and Jake are not together.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time only the plot of this story and my Oc's**

**This is chapter is before the events of the show so let's get started.**

Prologue

The sky was stormy and lightning flashed violently. The land of Ooo was shaken to it's very core. The reason for this was quite simple, for you see the princesses of the moon and sun were being attacked by the Candy kingdom and it's allies. The sun kingdom and the moon kingdom as well as their allies fought as hard as they could. The armies were in the middle of the lands of Ooo. We will cut to the princesses and their allies. they stood in a tent in the middle of their camp.

"What is the status Hudson?" The Sun princess asked.

The Sun princess had tan skin, red eyes with gold specks and a blue ring around the pupil. She had red hair that had gold streaks mixed with brown, blue, and purple. She was about 6'5 in height.

"Our troops are loosing even with the full support of the Nightosphere, were kingdom, shift kingdom, Fire kingdom and Ice kingdom." Hudson said.

"What of the humans in our army?" The moon princess asked.

The moon princess had ivory skin with blue eyes that had silver specks, a green ring around the pupil, and a glob of gold in the middle. Her hair was golden blond with red/brown streaks, purple and blue bangs, and metallic silver tips. She was about 6'3 on height.

"They are staying strong, but if we don't end this soon we will lose them." Marceline, the daughter of Hudson, said.

"Oh no this has gone on for too long. sister you don't think my vision-" The moon princess started.

"Don't talk about it Kit it will not come true unless you will it." The sun princess said.

"Your right big sister." The moon princess said, "How are the were's and the shifters?"

"My troops are fine, but we need need to end this soon." The prince of the were's said.

"My troops are fine as well, but I agree with my brother." The prince of the shifters said.

"We must start to plan now than." Flame king said.

"I agree we must but what should we do." Ice king asked.

"We must get them into a place where we can-" the sun princess started.

"My lords and ladies the enemy is approaching from the south and east." A messenger said.

"Ready the men we will end this battle here." The moon princess said with passion.

The messenger nodded and they all left to get their armor, weapons, and steeds ready. They all soon came out to stand on top of a hill that would one day make the Grass lands. The sun and moon princesses stood together gazing off the the distance were their kingdom lay. They both turned to their allies and friends as they all looked out towards the east and south where their enemy comes towards them. The messenger from earlier came up to them and bowed "My lords and ladies the men and women are ready." The messenger said before backing away.

They turned to their army and each smiled. They knew that some of them may or may not make it, but would try their hardest. The army was a mixed group of their warriors and people with diffrent flags to weapons, armor, steeds, and even species. Those meant to be bitter enemies stood together for each had the same goal in mind. They would free Ooo of the darkness that had fallen over it and return Ooo to it's former glory.

"Sis you should speak to them." The sun princess said.

"Why me?" The moon princess asked.

"They will listen to you better and remember you were the one to inspire them in the beginning so why not in the end." The prince of Shifters said with the others nodding.

"Alright I will try," She said and looked over the gathered people, "My friends, my brothers, my sisters and my kin. We stand here to day to end this war and bring Ooo back from the darkness that has taken hold of our beloved land. I know that some of us will not survive, but remember that each and everyone of us are protecting our home. We must not go down without a fight. We are brothers and sisters in arms. I understand that some of you are scared, but never give up the fight and hold yourselves together. I trust in each and everyone of you and know that if you put in your all we will win." She finished just as the other side began to race towards them.

"Archers on my mark." The were prince said as the enemy grew closer, "Ready," almost halfway, "Aim," Just past halfway, "Fire!" The arrows flew impaling many of the enemy.

"Charge!" The sun princess yelled.

The princesses and their allies rushed forward. Their was a great crash as the armies met each other. The battle took place on the ground and in the air. The air was full of Dragons, phoenix's, Griffins, and just about any flight abled being you can imagine. The land was covered with blood and guts and more kept on coming. The battle raged on for a long time as the armies clashed. However, it soon came to end as both armies stopped moving and stared at the sky. The leaders of both armies fought as their swords clashed. However, that was not what had drawn the attention of everyone for even they stopped. The moon and Sun princesses glowed brightly as their power cascaded through the land. The princesses had gained more power for an eclipse had started. Their power washed over the land giving hope to their army and striking fear into the enemy. However the eclipse soon finished and the princesses dropped to the ground. The candy king quickly started to fight his way towards them. He stood over them with a snarl on his face.

"Today my allies and I have one. The power of the princesses of the sun and the moon is no more." He yelled.

"No!" The princes of the were's and the shifters yelled running towards them.

However they were unable to reach them in time. The candy king brought forth two gems. The first gem was a sun and the second was a crescent moon. The king pushed the pulsing gems towards the princesses and watched as they screamed. The sun princess was covered in a crystal substance that covered everything but her head. The moon princess was covered in the same substance.

"If you think this is the end then your wrong. One day 2 hero's will rise and free us and then we will bring Ooo back to the way is should be." The princesses yelled before their heads were covered.

The princesses were then put into cages while their allies watched unable to do anything because a spell to over their bodies. The sun princess's cage shot up into the sky while the moon princess's cage was sucked into the ground. The key to the cage of the sun princess lay with the moon princess and the key to the moon princess lay inside candy kingdom. The king and his allies locked The princes into bodies of an infant human and a magic dog. They sent them to the future where the prince of shifters was given to a human family and the prince of were's was given to a family of magic dogs. The Nightosphere was sealed into another dimension. Hudson and Marceline were locked inside. The Ice king pushed into madness and his people for the most part were turned into penguins. The flame king and his people were sealed with magic to never be able to come out of their kingdom or they would burn the area around them.

"Will that hold them?" The candy kings queen asked.

"Yes Only the Sun and moon princesses would be able to free them, but it's impossible now that their sealed. Now, let us pillage the kingdoms of sun and moon." The candy king said.

"Look their not there." A lumpy spaceian yelled.

"What that's impossible-what that shouldn't have happened." The candy king yelled.

"We should all head home the war is done." A magic dog said.

"Your right, let's all head home and forget the sun and moon kingdoms." The candy king said.

The army left of to their separate kingdoms. However a portal opened where they had stood. A lone person walked out, it was Marceline. She glared at the retreating army and looked out at the moon.

"I will watch over Ooo until you are free and I will lead the hero's you talked of to your key. Goodnight my sisters." She said with a tear falling from her eye.

**Well that is a rap. Do you think I should continue or no. Review and tell me thanks and goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own and there is no profit in this.**

**Thank you to The Nephilim King Micheal For your review. No lets get started.**

Chapter 1: The new adventure

In a tree house on the grass lands a boy, a robot, and a magic dog lay asleep. The boy and dog both woke up panting as the sun rose. They looked at each other from their respective beds. The boy was the first to speak "What did you dream about Jake?" He asked.

"I had a dream about needing to see Marcy and what about you?" Jake asked.

"Same here after we eat breakfast lets go see her." Finn suggested.

"All right man go shower I'll make breakfast and then shower after you." Jake said.

Finn nodded and went to take a shower. Jake went downstairs and made breakfast. They both ate after Jake showered and then left. They Traveled to The home of Marceline. They entered her cavern and went to her house. They knocked on the door and Marceline answered a few minutes later. She looked at their faces and let them into her house. They took a seat on her couch as she floated in front of them.

"What's up you two?" She asked her red eyes looking at them with confusion and a little bit of worry, "Bonny bell yelling at you two?"

"No we had a dream about needing to see you for something." Finn said.

Marceline froze and stared at them her eyes wide. She thought '_A__re they the hero's they told of? It's worth a shot even if they aren't.'__  
_

"Guys did this dream have a gem that looked like a moon on it?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jake asked suspicious.

"You see there are four kingdoms that are now gone. A great war broke out where Ooo was divided. This," Marceline said, " war was between The kingdoms of moon and sun along with their allies against the rest of the kingdoms. You see the war caused a lot of damage that shaped Ooo. However, The last battle was the worst. Are you following me?"

"Yeah there are four more kingdoms and there was a big war." Jake said.

"The war was between the sun and moon kingdoms, their allies and the rest of the kingdoms and it made Ooo the way that it is." Finn said, "What does this have to do with our dream?"

"I am getting there," Marceline said folding her arms across her chest, "No where was I oh yeah. The last battle was the worst. Many died however the candy king at the time sealed the princesses of the sun and moon kingdoms into prisons. He than sealed the nightosphere into it dimension. Made the Ice king go into madness, sealed his people for the most part into the form of penguins. He then sealed the fire kingdoms ability to dull their flames and walk with out burning the area around them. He sealed the princes of the were's and shifters into two separate forms and sent them to the future. He then tried to pillage the kingdoms of sun and moon but they were sealed and with them the kingdoms of were and shifters."

"Oh Glob that isn't right, but why were they fighting?" Finn asked.

"Ooo had fallen from the right path and the sun and moon kingdoms and their allies saw this and fought to change it back. The candy king and his allies thought that they were on the right path and fought back." Marceline said.

"What do we ave to do?" Jake asked.

"You have to free the princesses first then they will free everyone else. After that we will need to plan and gather more allies." Marceline said.

"So how do we free the princesses?" Finn asked.

"You have to go into Bonny Bells treasure room and look for a gem that looks like a crescent moon. After you get it come to me and we will move from there." Marceline said, "You got that?"

"Yeah let's go Bro." Jake said.

Finn nodded and they headed out the door. Jake grew big and let Finn ride on his back. Finn looked out at the land as they traveled.

"Bro how are we going to get into the treasure room?" Finn asked.

"You could ask PB to let you into the treasure room to get a new sword." Jake suggested.

"What if that doesn't work?" Finn asked.

"We could tell PB that we think someone was going to rob the room and ask to guard it." Jake said.

"Alright let's use that one." Finn said.

"Cool, but Bro do you feel like something is missing?" Jake asked as they traveled to Candy kingdom.

"Yeah, but what?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we will find out once the princesses are free." Jake said.

"Same here." Finn said agreeing.

They reached the outskirts of candy kingdom. Jake transformed back and they went to the castle. They saw Peppermint Butler and called him over. Peppermint Butler smiled when he saw them and quickly walked over to them.

"Hello Finn, Jake what do you need?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"We need to see PB we just found out some shocking news that she needs to hear." Jake said in a hurried tone.

"Right this way." Peppermint Butler said.

They walked through the halls and went strait to PB's lab. They went in and PB looked up from her work.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"PB we suspect that someone is going to try to rob the treasure room and request that you allow us to guard it." Finn asked.

"Oh no that can't happen. Alright you too will guard the treasure room until I can change guard shifts. You will have to be inside till I do." PB said.

"alright PB let's do this." Finn said.

PB led them to the treasure room and they stepped in side. The door shut and they looked at each other. Jake leaned against the door and listened.

"No one is there come on we have to be quick." Jake said.

Finn nodded and went around the various treasures. Finn quickly found a Crescent moon gem on the floor, but quickly continued to look. He soon went to the back were he found a pedestal with a sapphire crescent moon outlined with silver. Finn felt power radiate from the gem on the pedestal, so he quickly swapped the gem with the one he found earlier. He looked around and found a necklace with a round jewel that was silver with golden markings on it. The chain was a beautiful silver with light blue, white, yellow, and Icy blue strands of metal flowing through it. The jewel was attached to a ring of the same materiel wrapped around the middle of the round jewel. He picked it up feeling like he needed it. He slipped it into his backpack and went back to Jake. He found Jake with his ear pressed against the door.

"Hey What's going on Jake?" Finn asked.

"Your back just in time PB returned with a group of guards to watch over the room." Jake said, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah." Finn said just as the door was being opened.

PB walked in with a some banana guards and the guards took up diffrent points in the room. PB turned to them as the last guard took place by the door.

"Alright boys thanks for telling me you can go now." PB said.

"Alright see you around PB." Finn said,

They walked out of the castle and ran to Marcelines. They made it by sun set and knocked on the door. Marceline answered the door and smiled when she she saw Finn and Jake.

"Do you have it?" She asked excited.

"Is this it?" Finn asked showing the Gem.

"Yes that's it." Marceline said happily.

"What now?" Finn asked.

"Now we head to the grass lands." Marceline said.

The boys nod and they walked out the door. The traveled to the grasslands and followed Marceline to their house. They looked at each other and followed her inside. They listen as she looked at the bark on the tree and muttered, "Where is it? I know it's here, but where?"

"Marcy what are you looking for?" Finn asked.

"A place on the bark that has a crescent moon shaped mark like the stone." Marceline said in irritation.

"Is this it?" Jake asked pointing to a spot on the wall.

"Yes that's it!" Marceline said floating over to the marking.

She put the stone on the marking and the wall glowed. When the glow died the wall was gone and the stone had turned into a key. Marceline smiled happily as she floated inside as if in a trance. Finn and Jake shared a look, but followed her.

**Else where in Ooo**

PB walked into the treasure room and walked strait into the back of the room. She made it to the pedestal and smiled a cruel smile.

"It is still here and those two didn't take it. They were right here and didn't even know that the key to their true selves was right here." PB laughed manically "The Princesses of Sun and moon will forever be sealed and the hero's were so close to the key to their freedom and didn't even know it."

She stared at the gem before walking out. A shadow detached from the wall and became a hooded figure. The hooded figure was tall with a hooded cloak. The only thing that wasn't covered by the cloak or the shadows of it was the figures mouth. The figure smiled as a two bright silver moon like eyes showed.

"Your a fool for thinking that. Soon my Lumarian will be free with the Solarian and the world will go back to the way it should be." The figure said and disappeared with a flash of silvery-blue light.

The banana guards looked at each other before the leader sighed.

"Let's not tell the princess about that and forget that it happened." He suggested.

The others nodded and leaded against the wall.

**Well that's a wrap for now and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own and there is no profit in this.**

**Thank you to The Nephilim King Micheal For your review. No lets get started.**

Chapter 2: Th awakening

Finn and Jake followed Marceline down the tunnel. They were soon lead into a room. The room was cold with water and ice appearing at diffrent places. The chamber it's self looked spars, but images locked in ice and snow told a story. The story looked to be about Ooo and it's fall into darkness. They looked at the middle of the chamber and saw a cage with a girl locked in. The girl was covered in a crystal like substance. The girl was beautiful and it felt like they knew her from somewhere.(You already know what she looks like.) Marceline walked to the cage and looked at the girl with sadness. Finn spoke, "Marcy what's wrong and is that the moon princess?"

"Yes it's her and she as well as her sister were like sisters to me." Marcy said, "She hasn't changed a bit since the battle."

"what now?" Jake asked.

"I use the key to awaken her." Marcy said.

She took the key and walked over to the cage. She was stopped by a figure jumping out at her. The figure was a boy that looked like Finn only taller and more muscular an with black streaks and poison green tips. The boy looked at them with surprise and spoke "Marcy what are you doing here and who are they?"

"They are the hero's that Sisters spoke of." Marcy said.

"Really that's good why don't we free them." The boys said.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"My name is Shadow and I am the prince of the were's and can transform into anything I want to at anytime, but on the full moon I am stuck in a single form for the whole night." The boy said.

"Wow." Finn and Jake say together.

Marcy walks over to the cage only to stop just before the door. The reason was simple. A chimera had appeared. The chimera was silver with blue moons and suns on it's body. It looked at Marceline with a fox head. It's tails are that of wolves and foxes. It had scales like a dragon with phoenix like wings.

"Princess Marceline you have come to free the princess of the moon." He stated not as a question, but a statement.

"Yes Moragag we wish to free her." Marcy said standing tall.

"Are they the hero's the princesses spoke of?" Moragag asked.

"Yes, everyone this is Moragag the soothsayer. He will test us, correct?" Marcy asked.

"Yes a question for each of you and should you all pass them you may free the princess," Moragag said, "You each will face a challenge together, but you hero's shall do your's alone. Shadow, Marceline and you shall go together. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, but first let Shadow and I go first." Marcy said.

"Alright listen to my riddle and give me the answer," Moragag said, "The riddle goes as thus:

_Weak, but strong_

_Dark but light,_

_Holds both weakness and strength._

_True warriors will prosper with it,_

_Hero's are made,_

_Villains have lost it, but can gain it again,_

_Holds both life and soul, but only holds half._

_Darkness grows,_

_Light can fade,_

_A battle takes place day to day_

_Neither wining or losing, for balance must hold or death shall come"_

"The heart." Marcy said.

"Correct Marceline, but how did you guess?" Moragag asked.

"The heart can be the only answer," Shadow said, "The heart can be both weak and strong. The heart holds both Dark and light emotions. Warriors must have heart ton protect those they hold dear and the same goes for the hero's. Villains lose their heart to the darkness, but can gain it back with a little help. The heart pumps your life blood and is the place your soul rests, but since your soul is only half and you have a soul mate, so you only get half. Darkness and light need to co-exist, but sometimes your bad emotions take over and your good ones fade into the background. You have to have both in order to live or you will die from the pain."

"Correct, now young hero's who will it be?" Moragag asked.

"I will." Jake said walking forward.

"What is your name young hero?" Moragag asked.

"I am Jake the magic dog." Jake said.

"Hm interesting, well let us begin." Moragag said opening a portal under Jake.

Jake fell through the portal with a startled yelp. Finn let out a yell and tried to go after him only to be held back by Marcy.

"Finn stop Jake will be okay this is his test." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Fine." Finn said and watched the point where Jake disappeared.

Jake P.O.V.

I fell down the hole at a slow speed and land with a soft thump. I could tell that the place I had landed in was a maze of some kind of crystal that glowed softly, but did not reflect. I get up and walk through the only entrance to the next room. I walk for thirty minutes before I find myself in an area made of reflective crystal. The crystal was pure white while the crystal that had been in the hallway was every color, but white. I walk into the middle only to hear a grumbling sound and saw the way I came whiten and become crystallized. I was staring at myself. I looked diffrent and more human. I place my hand on the reflection and the reflection does the same. I actually look kind of like Finn, but with a Reddish-gold hair on my head, tanner skin, and a more muscular body. I had a pair of lion like ears and a pair of griffon wings with a long bushy tail with six alternating yellowish red transverse ochre rings. The eyes were a goldish-red.

"My, my, my such a handsome man." A feminine voice said.

"W-w-what?" I cried out in shock.

"I said what a handsome man." The voice same again only closer.

I turn around and saw a woman with tan skin, red eyes with gold specks and a blue ring around the pupil. She had red hair that had gold streaks mixed with brown, blue, and purple. She was about 6'5 in height. She was shadowy and very hot.

"Who are you?" I ask going on guard thou I didn't want too.

"I am merely a shadow of an important person in your past, but have been forgotten," The woman said, "You may however call me Goldensun."

"Sun what is this place?" I ask.

"This is known as the cavern of true heart. The history is long, but in short this is the place hero's who wish to be great come to challenge themselves."

"Did Billy come here?" I ask in excitement.

"No that was before his time."

"What is the challenge?"

"I will not say, but you must tell me what your heart desires. I know your darkest desire hidden even to you. You must face it."

"Bring it on."

"Fine." Goldensun said disappearing.

"So your me." I spun around at the voice.

It was the guy in the reflection.

"Of course who else would it be?" The guy said in a snobbish tone.

"who the hell are you?" I ask.

"I am you or what you could be." The guy said.

"huh?"

"I am your future and if you do as I say you can become me."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must kill your brother."

"What I can't kill Finn!" I yelled.

I turned away only to see my reflection staring back at me.

"You want to look more human and be like Finn, don't you?" He said.

"Yeah because he wouldn't be alone, but if I killed him I would be alone again." I stated.

"don't you want the attention the princesses give him?"

"sometimes, but..."

"why don't you do as I say and kill him and become me."

I thought about it before realizing that it couldn't happen.

"You said to become you, but I don't want to become you. I love my brother to much to lose him for something as petty as good looks. I accept that I will probably never be like him, but I will be there for him and nothing can stop me."

I felt a fire curl in my heart with such warmth that I could feel my energy grow.

"I will never become a murderer. I may have stolen bikes before, but I will never do that," I growl, "Now scat."

I bring back my fist and punch the crystal and destroy them. I hear a laugh and saw Goldensun standing there with a smile on her face.

"You have done it Jake and have shown that you have a true hero's heart. Take this and combine it with it's other half and you will have the other key to free my mistress. Go through the passage and you will get back to your group." Goldensun said.

"What about you?" I ask taking the half.

"I am not truly here or there I am just a ghost and will disappear when you leave. Free my mistress please." Goldensun said.

I walk through the tunnel and hear a quiet voice say, "free the Lumarian and then my mistress will be free."

I walked up the stares with a smile on my face. I look at the jewel and saw that it was like the moon. The difference was that it was half of a golden sun surrounded in a ruby jewel.

"Jake!" Finn yelled as I crested the stairs.

"Hey I got this." I said holding up the jewel.

"Cool now it's Finny boys turn." Marcy said.

"Yeah..." I trail off.

No one notices though and Finn was dropped through the ground.

Finn P.O.V.

I float down and land softly with a thud. I found myself in a room with a sword, a shield, and a wand on three pedestals.(I don't own kingdom hearts or anything so don't sue me. I am just into it right now. This is the station of Awakening.) I walk into the middle and look around. The chamber had 6 pillars showing fighting. The first depicted Jake and I fighting against the ice king. The first looked like the newest. The next was of the dungeons I had completed. The next showed my life to the point of becoming an adventurer. The next showed A battle like the one Marcy told us about only it ended with Shadow being sealed into something. The next depicted the war that led up to the battle. The 6th pillar that was in front of the first was very fuzzy and unclear. I hear a voice speak from far away "Young hero you have arrived very late don'tcha know."

"What?" I question.

"Oh yes curse my old mind, you young one are a hero that was depicted, so long ago by the princesses." The voice replied.

"What is this place?"

"It is called by some the station of awakening. Others call it the hero's truth. Today however we will call it the hero's heart."

"What are we going to do?"

"Chose one of the objects on the pedestals." The voice said before going quiet.

I walk over to the sword and hear the voice say, "The sword of the warrior. The warrior will face any challenge and fight as hard as they can."

I pick up the sword and wave it around. It felt wrong in my hand as if I shouldn't use it. I shake my head and put it down. I walk over to the shield and pick it up.

"The shield of the protector. The protector guards their friends and keeps them safe with their strength."

I let out a sigh and walk over to the wand.

"The wand of the wizard. The wizard will have the power to cast any spell and cure their friends."

I walk back to the middle not pick up any of them.

"Choose one and forsake another." The voice said, "If you choose the warrior than you must forsake the protector or the wizard. Choose the wizard and forsake either the protector of the warrior. Choose the protector and forsake the wizard or the warrior. choose wisely young hero."

I think about the pros and cons of each, before shaking my head. How could I chose when I would probably need all of them

"I can't forsake any of them. I will probably need all of them." I say.

"So you choose all of them, interesting." the voice said, "now you have chosen to become a guardian."

"A Guardian?" I ask.

"The Guardian has all of the traits of each." The voice said, "Now what do you choose?"

I look and saw that their were two doors. One door held light and smelled like summer and fall. The other held darkness and smelled like winter and spring. The sun and the moon. I couldn't choose because they were all equal in my mind.

"So you choose neither again," The voice said, "Interesting, Hm then you choose the path of twilight and the grey. Walk through the door now."

I walk through the door and ended up in a chamber that had a tunnel at the other end. The chamber held a pedestal with half a sun on it. The door I walked through disappeared.

"Take the jewel and go," The voice said, "Remember you are the guardian and must protect the innocent with all you have."

I nod and walk through the tunnel and into the room I had come from. I got hugged by Jake and smiled.

"Let's do this." I said.

Author P.O.V.

Moragag let Marcy through to the cage and Marcy opened it. The crystal trapping the princess dissolved into dust and the princess fell to the ground. Marcy shook the princesses shoulder softly and said, "Come on Kai you need to wake up."

Princesses P.O.V.

The darkness of my slumber was chilling now a days. I don't know how many years have passed since the sealing. I hope Shadow and the others are okay. I felt a hand shake me and a voice calling to me. I know that voice. It was Marceline the Vampire queen and one of my best friends and a sister to me.

"Kai please wake up, We need you."

I slowly open my eyes and groan at the light. I hear a voice that sounded like a kid ask, "Is she going t be okay?"

"Yeah Finn she'll be fine when she wakes up." A voice, no Shadow said.

I slowly open my eyes again and get up slowly.

"Marcy what's goin on?" I ask.

"Your free of your prison Kai isn't that great?" Marcy yelled causing me to wince, but smile.

"Yeah, hey Marcy who are they?" I ask.

"They are Finn and Jake." Marcy said.

"Hi my names Finn and this is my dog brother Jake. We're hero's." The boy who looked like Shadow said.

"Nice to meet you; my name is Kaileara." I said simply, "Why does Finn look like Shadow and Jake look like Kane?"

"I didn't realize how about we figure this out later?" Shadow suggested.

"Let's free my sister." I said.

"Alright." Marcy said.

"Moragag how do we access my sister prison?" I ask the wise chimera.

"Combine the stones and the rest will follow." Moragag said, "It's nice to see you free again my lady."

"It's nice to see you again Moragag how long have I been trapped?" I ask.

"Now's not the time, but we will fill you in later." Marcy said.

I nod and we combine the Halves of the jewel.

Author P.O.V.

The stone shines and a key appears with a portal. The group walks through the portal with the key in hand. they soon enter a room with plants and crystal everywhere. The room was like Kaileara's only slightly larger. We walk through the room to the cage. Kaileara took the key and walked to the middle of the room. A figure like before appeared and Kaileara smiled.

"Hello Kane it's been a long time hasn't it?" Kaileara asked.

"Yes it has shall we free your sister?" Kane asked.

"Yes." Kaileara said.

Kane was looked like Finn with Reddish-gold hair on his head, tanner skin, and a more muscular body. His eyes were a goldish-red. Jake gasped in shock. The rest turned to him with questioning eyes.

"Jake?" Finn asked.

"I saw him during my test..." Jake went on to explain his test.

"Interesting, maybe, but how..." Kaileara shook her head.

Finn explained his test and Kaileara looked at Marceline.

"You are totally explaining what happened after we were sealed later." Kaileara stated.

"Of course." Marcy said.

Kaileara walked to the cage, but was stopped. This time by a chimera that had a lions body, a snakes tail, a red panda's face, and griffon wings. The chimera was gold with black suns and moons. The chimera looked at Kaileara and bowed, "Lady Kaileara it has been to long."

"Glider it has been to long, but you must test us?" Kaileara asked.

"Yes, my lady however only you and Kane must be tested." Glider said.

"Test us then." Kaileara said.

"A riddle for you both then." Glider said, "The riddle goes as thus:

_time stops only with space,_

_the balance teeters on the blade of fate,_

_Seer's see not the future, past, or present._

_Fallen angels fall slowly,_

_Angels fall swiftly,_

_Love stood the test, but war broke them._

_Sadness prevailed,_

_Horror stricken,_

_Land darkened._

_Hearts cry,_

_Tears bleed,_

_wounds weep._

_Blood washes the land,_

_Time passes slowly, but suddenly,_

_End is in sight, but far away._

"The answer is war." Kaileara and Kane said together.

"Correct you may free her." Glider said.

Kaileara walked forward and opened the cage. The same thing that happened with Kaileara happened with her sister.

"Zola big sister wake up." Kaileara and Marcy said shaking her shoulder.

Zola P.O.V.

I hear a voice call to me from the darkness. I open my eyes and sit up only to groan in pain. I hear my beloved little sister laugh and smile softly. She smiled at me as my vision cleared. Marcy stood next to her. They both smiled at me with happiness. I looked at the others in the room and cock my head to the side.

"Zola they are Finn the human and Jake the dog." Marcy said.

"I'm Finn this is Jake my brother." The boy said.

I nod and take notice to the similarities they share with Kane and Shadow.

"My name is Zolairise I am Kaileara's older sister." I said and got up.

"We should head back to the tree house and get some rest before we decide to do something." Jake suggested.

Everyone nods and we leave the chamber of my prison.

Author P.O.V.

The group walk back to the tree house and all fall asleep. the twins shared a bed with Marceline. The boys all slept downstairs.

**Done.**

**You know the drill read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own and there is no profit in this.**

Chapter 3

The princesses stirred first in the house. Kaileara let out a groan as the sunlight hit's her eyes. Zolarise chuckles and smiles, "Come on Kai get up we need to shower and eat,"

"No don wan to," Kaileara said in a sleep muffled voice.

"Come on Kai don't you want to see Shadow?" Marceline asked.

Kaileara groans and turns over. Zolarise suddenly get's an evil idea. She put a hand over Kaileara's mouth and whispered, "If you don't get up I am tell the tickle monsters and they will come for you,"

"no tickle monsters," Kaileara's was muffled yell answer.

"good now that your up let's go take a shower and see if the guys are up." Marceline said.

"Wait what about our clothes?" Kaileara asked.

"Cleaning spells." Marceline said simply.

"Oh yeah I want to go second," Kaileara said.

"Okay I'll go first," Marceline said.

The three took showers and cleaned their clothes with a spell. They walked downstairs and saw that the boys were clonked out on the couch. The girls rolled their eyes and Kaileara summoned some water and through it on them, only for it to not work. They tried various ways to wake them up only for them to not work.

"Boys." Zolarise said.

Marceline and Kaileara nodded. Kaileara walked over to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. She got out some ingredients and said, "I will make some of my special wake up surprise,"

"Alright maybe that will wake them up," Zolarise said.

Kaileara made the breakfast and the heavenly smell woke up the boys. They all sat at the table as Kaileara placed the covered dishes on the table and poured some juice and coffee for everyone. She opened the covered dishes and showed that under the covers were a plethora of dishes that were both foreign and non. Everyone chowed down on the amazing breakfast and the boys showered and dressed. they all soon sat together on the couches with Bemo sitting on the ground. They all relaxed lightly and smiled as the sunlight streamed in through the windows. Finn noticed that Marceline wasn't affected by the sunlight and asked, "Hey Marcy how come your not being burned by the sunlight?"

"That would be my doing," Zolarise said, "I am shielding her with my powers until we can figure out how to get the block on her powers off."

"she has a block on her powers?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Zolarise stated simply.

"Now my question is what the hell happened after we were sealed?" Kaileara asked.

&&&Time skip 8 hours later&&&

"The minute I get my hands on that bubblegum I will kill her," Kaileara roared after the story.

Finn and Jake were shocked at this attitude. They had only seen the calm, nice, and caring side of Kaileara. The others however shrugged it off and seeing the hero's confusion Shadow said, "Don't worry Kaileara is always like this when it come to family and friends being hurt."

"Okay," Finn and Jake chorused, happy that she is friends with them.

"Now what?" Kane asked.

"What else we find your bodies and put you back in them," Zolarise said.

"Actually we have the first part accomplished," Kaileara said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Simple Finn you and Jake are Shadow and Kane without your memories," Kaileara said.

Everyone stared at her in shock before connecting the dots and found that she was right. Finn acted like Shadow only missing Shadows looks. Jake acts like Kane and looks kind of like him. Finn and Jake nodded before looking at Kaileara, "How do we get our memories back?"

"Easy all you have to do is touch," Kaileara said.

They stared at each other and remembered that they had never touched. Shadow and Kane walked over to Finn and Jake. They placed their hands on Finn and Jake's shoulders and disappeared in mists of Black, acid green, and golden red. Finn and Jake howled in pain as they changed. They soon resembled Shadow and Kane. Finn got up and looked around with Acid green eyes mixed with blue. Jake got up second and looked around with goldish-red eyes. They stared at each other then at the girls. They then say together, "It feel's good to be back,"

"Try to transform between your old form and your new one," Kaileara ordered.

They nodded and did just that. Kaileara grinned and looked at the others, "Now they have a suitable disguise."

"Now what?" Jake asked.

"What do you want to be called?" Zolarise asked.

"I want to be called Finn, but have Shadow as my nickname," Finn said.

"I like Jake," Jake said.

"Alright now we need to free The nightosphere and Flame kingdom," Kaileara said.

"Wait what about Ice king?" Marceline asked.

"He should be here in 3..2..1" Kaileara said.

A loud boom sounded and the Ice king appeared through a hole. He looked around just as Kaileara hit him with a blast of Silvery blue energy. The Ice king fell to the ground and laid there for three minutes before getting up with clear eyes. Kaileara walked over to him with a smile, "Simon are you okay now?"

"Yes Kaileara I am happy your sister and you are okay. Your fathers and mother would be proud of you," The Ice king said.

"Thank you now's not the time we have to help the others," Kaileara said.

Nods are given and they split up and raced over to the diffrent kingdoms. Kaileara, Finn, and The Ice king went to the Ice kingdom. Jake, Marceline, and Zolarise headed towards Flame kingdom.

**It's short I know, but be happy that I am going to be nice from now on and every update there will be two chapters. I promise.**


End file.
